


Linger

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James look over Harry, nearly a decade after the fall of Voldemort. One shot. Harry/Hermione pair up.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter books or any characters created by JK Rowling. All copyright goes to JK Rowling & co. and I am not associated with her in any way. I do not profit from any of my stories. 

To Lily and James, whom fate smiled upon. Even though their lives were cut short, they were given the most precious and rare gift anyone could ever hope to receive, something that people will search their entire lives for. A love that lasts forever. A love that lived on through their son.   
\- E.R.H.

 

Harry Potter sits alone at the kitchen table one evening in Godric's Hollow. He's joined by Hermione, who is charming the dinner plates to float off the table and into the sink..

"I love magic."  
"Harry, you've seen me do this a hundred times."  
"And it still gets me every time you do it."

Suddenly, through the kitchen window swoops a large barn owl. The bird drops an envelope onto the now empty table, and swoops out as quickly as he came in.  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,   
We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at number twelve Grimmauld Place this evening at forty-five minutes past seven, by your son Sirius Rupert Potter, upon your other children James Daniel Potter, Lily Emma Potter and one Remus Alphard Black. As you are well aware, under age wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, until the age of seventeen (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under age Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. Enjoy your summer holidays!   
Yours sincerely,   
Mafalda Hopkirk

"Harry..."  
"What?"  
"I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let Sirius babysit."  
"Oh Hermione, there just kids. Besides, they love playing with little Remus."  
"Yes, but the Ministry—"  
"Isn't as bad as it used to be Hermione, not since Percy became Minister anyway."  
"I didn't even know our son could cast a Hover Charm."  
"Well, his mother was the brightest witch Hogwarts had ever seen."  
"Harry."  
"What, it's true and you know it."  
"We really knew what we were doing when we named him, didn't we."  
"Lay off Sirius, Hermione. It's not like he's a bad influence on our kids."  
"I didn't say that Harry."  
"Besides, there is one good thing about him babysitting every one in a while."  
"What?"  
"We get to be alone."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"I know I am."

In another realm, Lily and James Potter were watching down over their son, Harry, who is now an adult with a family of his own.

"Lily, Lily what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing James."  
"Lily, I've known you long enough to know when nothing means something."  
"It's just...Harry, James."  
"What about Harry?"  
"Did he really have to go through all this?"  
"What, little Sirius breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Under age Sorcery? Don't worry about it Lily, the Ministry knows he's only 7..."  
"No James, it's not that."  
"Then what?"  
"What's happened to him all these years, with Voldemort."  
"Lily, Voldemort is gone. Our son.."  
"Our son James, was only a child. A child that had to face things no one else had to."  
"Yes, but he was our son. And he won, remember? It's all over now."  
"I know James, it's just— I feel like Harry was denied so many things in life."  
"What'd you mean?"  
"Parents for one thing, and his childhood."  
"Lily don't look at it that way."  
"How am I supposed to look at it James? Part of me wishes I could have been there with him."  
"You mean as a ghost?"  
"Well, yes. At least we could talked to him, raise him. Better than my horrible sister anyway."  
"Lily, we couldn't have."  
"And why not? Now that I think about it, that's what we should have done."  
"It's not as simple as you think."  
"Why not James?"  
"Because being a ghost, means being half alive. Would you really have wanted to live half a life? "  
"If it meant I could have been with Harry, then yes."  
"Think about it this way Lily. You would have been with him, in some form, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"But you wouldn't be able to hug him, or touch him."  
"Well..."  
"Don't you think that it would have been worse that way?"  
"....."  
"Being so close, yet so far away. It would hurt us all so much more."  
"You're right, James."  
"I know I am."

As they look down from the heavens, Harry takes Hermione in his arms and they begin to dance around the kitchen. They smile and laugh, so completely in love with each other.

"Look at him Lily. Look at our son."  
"He has everything anyone could ever dream of, doesn't he James."  
"Yes he does."


End file.
